


Nature Sightings

by VodouBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets an eyeful while in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Sightings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for/with Rick Wagner.
> 
> SPOILERS: None; set vaguely S1 or S2.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: 07/06/08

~o~0~o~

 

Camping. I can’t believe we’re camping. I can’t believe there-were-no-vacancies-at-all-we’re-out-in-the-woods camping. Dean, unaccountably, is being friggin’ gleeful about it.

“C’m on, Sammy; let’s go swim in the lake!” he urged cheerfully, slapping me on the shoulder.

“I haven’t even finished breakfast yet,” I grumbled, watching him head for the car, presumably to find something resembling swim trunks.

I finished my left-over road food slowly, just to spite him; my back turned to the Impala, the campsite, our army surplus tent, and my suddenly-insane brother.

Finally, I went into the tent to change into my bathing suit, leaving the flaps to the windows open, thinking I was alone.

Standing by one of the windows, I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, Dean still in the campsite, just at the edge. I made a casual throat-clearing noise and noticed he looked over. I started taking my shirt off and when I got it off, I saw he was crouching behind the Impala, watching me.

Facing the window, I slowly unbuttoned my pants, and then again slowly unzipped the zipper. I gave a little tug on the sides and the denim fell around my ankles, leaving me standing there in just my bikini briefs, which barely hid anything. I picked up my pants and made a big production out of folding them. I finally got around to removing my underwear and stood up with my back to the window. I hooked my thumbs in the sides of the briefs and slooooowly pulled them down, exposing my ass to my spying brother.

When I bent down to pick them up, I came up standing sideways so he could see my half-hard cock dangling in front of me. Again I stayed standing there, making a big production out of looking at my briefs and folding them. While doing this, I turned so I was standing right in front of the window, forward, so that Dean could see everything I had to offer. I couldn’t believe how much I was enjoying exposing myself to my brother ‘accidentally’.

I took the opportunity to masturbate, tugging my dick and caressing my balls, getting myself fully hard. I worked quickly, stroking myself to full hardness, bucking my hips in rhythm with my hand. Knowing I was being watched, it didn’t take long for me to groan and spurt into my palm.

I finally started putting on the shorts I was using for a bathing suit when I noticed him sneaking away, heading down to the water.

Damn that was such a rush for me! Maybe camping isn’t so bad after all.

~End~


End file.
